


But I Love You

by missbeizy



Category: Glee
Genre: Blow Jobs, Car Sex, Desperation, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-03-14
Updated: 2013-03-14
Packaged: 2017-12-05 07:14:48
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,512
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/720300
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/missbeizy/pseuds/missbeizy
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Prompt: <a href="http://adiamondsstardust.tumblr.com/">adiamondsstardust</a> requested Kurt skin worship and an anon requested reunion fic (not NY, but I hope this will do).  It's a little sweet with some sexy mixed in.  Indulgent, but oh how I love writing them getting back together.</p>
            </blockquote>





	But I Love You

**Author's Note:**

> Future, reunion!fic.

It has to be romantic. This is the only requirement that Blaine has for their reunion night. After months of conversations, weekend visits, and heartbreaking confessions, he is completely and utterly fixated on the notion that when they are finally together as a couple again in the flesh, the sex will be romantic, the most romantic scenario that he can imagine. There will be candles and classical music and strawberries covered in chocolate and a damned slideshow of their best moments projected onto the ceiling above the bed. He's planned it all down to the smallest detail.

He goes to pick up Kurt at the airport. His heart is hammering in his chest and he can't feel his fingers or his face and he kind of wants to throw up. The last thing on his mind now is romance because all the other things on his mind are circling the fact that he'd like to crawl out of his uncomfortably tight skin and die writhing on the airport terminal's shiny, shiny floor. It's taken so long to get them here and yet now that it's time to meet face to face he almost wishes that he had more time to conceptualize it all in private one last time.

He spots Kurt at the baggage claim that Kurt had texted him just minutes ago. Kurt is on the opposite side of the carousel and doesn't see him. Blaine stands there as rigid as wood. Blood rushes to his face and his heart pounds. He swears to god that he hears music in his head and feels time slow down around him. He is more in love with Kurt now than he ever thought he could be. He has to be; his mind has turned into a romance novel without his permission.

Having to fight for something somehow makes it even more meaningful. Maybe there had been a reason for all of this. It's not that he's trying to justify his mistakes--it's just that maybe now he can hang them on something forgiving, something cleansing, something that will lessen their ugliness.

He expects this to be awkward. There is just something about that first five or ten minutes in Kurt's presence where nothing seems to fit since they broke up, even lately when they've been friendly and borderline together again--it's all jagged questions and odd, unbalanced silences. They aren't the couple that they were before they broke up. It's okay, but it still hurts. 

Kurt has two very large suitcases and one messenger bag, stuffed to capacity. He hadn't been joking when he'd told Blaine to bring his dad's SUV instead of the Prius because he had a ton of stuff with him. (Blaine had been disappointed. The Prius is a fond memory for him now. Back in February he'd taken such pleasure in handing the keys back to his dad with a secretive little smile on his face that he'd never explained.)

Blaine holds his breath. Any moment Kurt is going to spot him. They're only about fifty yards apart now and nothing is separating their line of sight to each other.

The look of relief and pleasure that washes over Kurt's face when they see each other takes Blaine's breath away. He'd promised himself that he would be calm in public, that he would keep it together until they were in the parking lot at the very least. But it's too much. He can't remember the last time that Kurt had looked at him like this.

"Blaine," he calls, and begins jogging. He looks very silly with his giant designer luggage and the fuzzy hat he's wearing. Blaine is pretty sure that it has cat ears on the top. He is the most ridiculous and amazing and perfect creature that has ever walked the Earth.

Blaine can't move. His knees lock up and he almost drops his phone (at the last second he lets it fall into the open corner of his bag). And then Kurt is throwing himself into Blaine's arms and dropping everything he had been holding to the ground.

Blaine grabs him around the shoulders. All of the breath leaves his body in a single rush. He closes his eyes and just breathes and lets himself feel for a moment--Kurt's smell, Kurt's shape, Kurt's muscles, Kurt's everything. It ricochets off of his insides, making him feel dizzy. He's trembling in Kurt's arms.

Kurt surprises him yet again by taking his face in his hands and kissing him; it's not frantic, but it is firm and doesn't evince a single concern for people staring at them.

"Hello, boyfriend," Kurt whispers, breaking the kiss and rubbing their noses together. Kurt's eyes are huge and a pale blue, staring into his.

Blaine feels tears fill his eyes. Shit. Of all the things that Kurt might've said (I missed you, I love you, I forgive you), that is the last thing he'd expected to hear. He sobs, dry and just once under his breath, and turns his face into Kurt's neck against that little spot that his cheek always seems to find so easily. It feels like home. He can't even reply, his throat has locked up so tightly. He refuses to cry. He's done so much crying recently.

"God, Kurt," is what he finally chokes out, squeezing his fingers into Kurt's shoulder blades.

"I will not have a breakdown of diva proportions in this crappy airport," Kurt says, laughing, and there's wetness in his voice. "Assist a gentleman with his bags?"

Blaine, still shaking, picks up the roller handles on both large suitcases and pulls them along as Kurt scoops his bag back over his shoulder and steers them toward the parking garage exit.

"How was the flight?"

"I popped a Xanax on take-off," Kurt answers, smiling. "I'm glad that I did. I slept half the way here."

"That's great."

"Enjoying your downtime?" Kurt asks. 

Blaine had decided to take a year off in between graduation and college to do some theater programs. "Loving it, actually. This stuff is going to look amazing on my NYADA application next year."

Blaine starts the car so that it'll warm up while he loads Kurt's luggage into the back--it's freezing out. When that's done, he goes around to the passenger side and opens Kurt's door for him.

Kurt stares at him, biting his trembling bottom lip. It's either the result cold or emotion or both, but Blaine is so messed up over seeing Kurt again that he can't even tell the difference.

"Do you have any idea how amazing you are?" Kurt breathes, staring at Blaine's hand on the open door. "Do you know how long it's been since someone held a door for me, or called me beautiful, or held me so hard that it almost hurt?"

"I'm sorry," Blaine gasps, trying not to tear up again. "This past year, it's my fault, I--"

Kurt cups his face again and presses two thumbs to his lips. "No, no, I didn't say that to make you apologize again. I just--I missed you so much, Blaine. I never stopped loving you." Kurt makes a small noise and kisses him again, pressing him against the side of the car.

It's sweet and soft one moment, and then Kurt's tongue gently laps at the seam of his mouth and Blaine moans and opens up for him, inviting him inside. They let their tongues become reacquainted and Blaine pushes the passenger side door shut with a distracted hand.

Kurt gasps, breath billowing between them. His cheeks are red and his nose flushed with cold. His pupils are dark, blown wide. He fumbles behind Blaine and opens the backseat door. 

Blaine raises his eyebrows. Kurt slides backwards into the car, crooking a finger in a beckoning gesture.

"Strawberries," Blaine blurts.

Kurt blinks.

"And champagne. And candles. I had plans, Kurt. I had so many plans."

"You still have them. I just--can't wait. Consider it an appetizer?"

Blaine's jaw drops. "God, I missed you." He clambers in and over Kurt's legs, closing the door behind them. The car is acceptably warm already. The dark parking lot is abandoned around them, and--well. Silk and classical music and candles can wait for just a little while. He jerks off his hat and scarves and gloves.

"Here, put this behind your head," he says, tucking the smooth side of Kurt's bag underneath his head.

Kurt shrugs out of his jacket and assorted pieces of outerwear and Blaine watches, trembling with anticipation. The skin of Kurt's neck calls to him, and before Kurt has even gotten his hands out of the sleeves of his jacket completely Blaine is kissing and suckling at his throat.

"Oh, Blaine," Kurt whines, closing his eyes. "Just--put your hands on me. Please. Just touch me. Okay?"

Blaine silently praises Kurt's planning skills; he's wearing a simple sweater and jeans, no layers at all. He works the sweater up and over Kurt's head, grinning as Kurt's hair is ruffled. He splays his fingers across Kurt's ribs and rubs them up and over his nipples and then back down over the concave dip of his belly.

God, that skin. Miles and miles of milky white skin, smelling faintly of vanilla. He lowers his lips to Kurt's stomach just to inhale the scent and feel Kurt's lungs fill beneath his lips. 

Kurt's fingers push through the gel in his hair and he breathes out shakily. It's not enough to linger there; he drags his lips and tongue over every inch of soft, pale skin, until Kurt is shaking and his skin is a mess of goosebumps and raised, fine hairs. He bites and licks at the muscles in Kurt's arms, at the rise of his shoulders, at the sharp edge of his collarbone, at the tiny bones in his wrists and fingers. 

Kurt grows looser and looser and more lost in every passing touch, and soon enough he's sucking in uneven gulps of air and writhing against Blaine's hips, which are pinning him down. His face is dewy and pink and his eyes are misty, almost distant with acute pleasure.

Blaine stares at him, but not for long; that long, slender throat is too much to ignore, and he licks his way up it and across Kurt's sharp jaw with abandon. Kurt fumbles to catch his mouth as it passes, and Blaine gives in and lets their bodies and mouths come together. His knee is between Kurt's legs, and Kurt takes advantage of his distraction and presses up against it, whining softly.

They're both shaking so hard that Blaine isn't sure which one of them is shaking harder. He breathes out hot and fast across Kurt's lips, letting their mouths hover just a hairsbreadth apart.

"Let me--use my mouth on you?" he asks, voice cracking.

"God, I want to do so much more--"

"You will," Blaine answers, dropping kissing all over Kurt's face. "Later. Later, you--I want you inside of me." He licks at the pulse point beneath Kurt's jaw, gasping as Kurt grinds up against his thigh and the pounding of Kurt's heart beats against his lips. "Want you so deep inside me, for so long, that I'll feel it for days. Want you to touch me so hard that I won't be able to forget who I belong to ever again," Blaine pants, and Kurt is riding against his thigh, and he's pressing back hard against Kurt, and Kurt's breath is coming fast against his ear. "So beautiful," he whispers, kissing every bit of skin in reach. He bends to take Kurt's nipples between his lips, one and then the other, sucking them to hard pebbles and then soothing them with his tongue. "So fucking beautiful, Kurt."

Kurt bends beneath him, letting loose those sweet, high-pitched, boyish noises that have always filled Blaine with a combination of adoration and a lust so sharp that it feels like knives in his gut. How is it possible for one person to be such a perfect blend of differences, one moment a man so sexy and in control that Blaine can't breathe, the next a boy turned into a blushing, pale nymph by the simplest of touches?

He undoes Kurt's pants with trembling fingers, pushing them open and lifting Kurt's erection from his underwear. 

"Oh, god, please, now, need you--Blaine--need to feel you."

He has no desire to wait, not now that he's sated his initial burst of hunger. He slides down that long, slender torso, rubbing his cheek along Kurt's soft skin until he reaches his beautiful, pink cock and takes it in his mouth with no teasing. Kurt tenses up beneath him and squeaks softly, tangling one hand in Blaine's hair.

It's as if they're teenagers again; Blaine remembers how Kurt had blushed and squeezed his eyes shut and tried not to make those small squeaky noises that he'd been so full of. He remembers Kurt shaking and clamping his thighs around Blaine's ears and crying out the first time Blaine had done this, the first time that Kurt had come in his mouth and apologized for five minutes straight for not warning him.

Thankfully, this Kurt has no such hesitation; he gently rocks up into Blaine's sucking mouth, and Blaine doesn't need a warning to know when it's going to happen; Kurt's back comes off the seat cushions, his thighs start to shake and spread, his fingers in Blaine's hair twist heedlessly, and god, his face--it twists up into a beautifully agonized arrangement, mouth open and eyebrows drawn together, a blood red speckle painted across his nose and cheeks, and for the briefest of moments Blaine can see every single freckle that covers Kurt's face.

And he's moaning Blaine's name over and over and over, like a prayer. One last time, high-pitched on the first few letters and then desperate on the last, "Blaine!"

Warm, thin come fills Blaine's mouth, shooting over his tongue and across his teeth. He moans, savoring the salty fluid and swallowing several mouthfuls before Kurt collapses, shaking, all of his muscles letting go at once. 

Blaine rests his cheek on Kurt's hip and closes his eyes, seeing no reason to move at all. He thanks his dad silently for buying an environmentally unfriendly gas guzzling tank with a giant backseat. 

"I am so sorry that it took me this long," Kurt whispers after several moments of silence, carding his fingers through Blaine's hair. 

The windows are so fogged up that Blaine can't see out of them.

"I'm not," Blaine answers, propping his chin up on Kurt's pelvis. "I'm happy that you're sure. I'm happy that we had time apart to grow up a little." He smiles, feeling his throat fill up again. "I'm happy that we realized we still wanted each other, after everything. I'm happy that we have your entire winter break to fall in love all over again."

"Done with that last part," Kurt whispers, pushing a curl behind Blaine's ear.


End file.
